


Burn Into You

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anniversary, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: A one-shot featuring Elliot and Leo celebrating their one year anniversary together. Derived from WhatTheFox's Reincarnation AU
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 26





	Burn Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627547) by SoSkepticalFox/WhatTheFox. 



“Elliot, can I take the blindfold off?” Leo sighed, leaning back in the kitchen chair.

“Not yet, give me one more minute.” Elliot instructed, Leo hearing the clank of flatware on the table in front of him. 

_‘Not much of a surprise if you’re being this loud about it.’_ Leo thought to himself, patiently waiting for Elliot to finish.

“Alright,” Elliot finally announced. “You can look now.” Leo removed the blind-fold, looking across the table, decked out with a full meal of ham, steamed potatoes, rolls, and green beans. Leo blinked at it a few times.

“Did you order in?” He asked bluntly.

“No! It’s all homemade.” Elliot bragged, taking his seat across from Leo.

“....So Gil made it?” Leo checked, reaching for a helping of potatoes.

“Is it really so hard to believe that I made dinner for once!?” Elliot snapped, loading ham onto his own plate.

“Considering the fact I do all of the cooking, yes. Yes it is.” Leo retorted.

“I-it’s a special occasion, okay!?” Elliot insisted. 

“Oh, so this is why you’ve been spending so much time at Oz’s place lately.” Leo concluded.

Elliot’s face flushed. “Sh-shut up! Do you want to eat it or not!?” He demanded.

“Well since you do put all this together, I think it’s worth a try.” Leo chuckled, lifting a forkful of food to his mouth. “Thanks for the food.” Leo took a bite, noticing Elliot making short, quick glances at him. Even while trying to play it cool, he was still so obvious. “It’s really good.” Leo complimented.

Elliot’s face lit up, quickly taking a bite himself. “Yeah, not bad for my first try.” He boasted. Leo took another bite, wondering if he should make a comment on how the ham tasted a tad overcooked. But peeking up at Elliot’s gleaming expression, filled with pride at his successful attempt at cooking, Leo decided to keep it to himself.

Leo lifted up his glass, prompting Elliot to do the same. “Happy one-year anniversary.” Leo smiled gently, Elliot’s eyes watching him in wonder.

“Yeah, happy anniversary…” Elliot mumbled back, taking a drink before reaching into his pocket. “I, um, I actually got you something else too.” 

“I thought we agreed not to do gifts.” Leo interjected.

“I know, but, this… This is something for both of us.” Elliot put a small box on the table, sliding it over to Leo. Leo hesitantly opened the box, the light flickering off the golden pair of rings inside. “They’re a matching set. One for each of us.” Elliot explained.

“I always thought you preferred silver.” Leo pointed out, setting the box back down.

“I do, it’s just…” Elliot’s voice drifted off. “They reminded me of you…”

“What was that?” Leo asked.

“I saw them, and the way they glittered made me think of your eyes for some reason.” Leo tensed up. Leo’s eyes hadn’t looked golden since the Glen cycle was broken, and Elliot didn’t remember their time before… right? Elliot noticed Leo’s shocked expression, reaching for the box. “If you don’t like them, I can switch them out for-”

“No, I love them.” Leo insisted, grabbing Elliot’s hand.”I was just… thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” 

Elliot blushed hard, his face turning a deep red as he darted his gaze away. “This kind of thing is normal, you know…”

“Will you please put it on me?” Leo offered his hand out to Elliot, a sly grin on his face.

“Wha-why? Can’t you put it on yourself?” Elliot questioned frantically.

“I thought you got these so everyone would know I was yours?” Leo teased. “So why don’t you put it on me yourself.” 

Elliot yielded, taking Leo’s hand and slowly placed the ring on Leo’s finger, letting his hand linger in Leo’s and he admired the ring. Leo brushed the tips of his fingers along Elliot’s wrist. “Shall we move on to dessert?” He whispered.

“But, we barely ate dinner….” He mumbled, unable to break free of Leo’s tantalizing gaze.

Leo glided his hand up Elliot’s forearm. “Is that a no?” 

Elliot paused. “No, it’s not.”

  
  


Leo sat on the bed, Elliot kneeling on the floor in front of him, waiting for permission. “I feel bad about not being able to get you anything, so tonight, I’ll be your present. You can do whatever you’d like.” He instructed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Elliot watching him with patient lust. “So, why don’t you unwrap me?”

Elliot inched forward, his hands lifting Leo’s shirt as he kissed Leo’s midriff. Leo leaned back onto the bed, Elliot climbing over him, pulling off his shirt as he licked Leo’s nipples. Leo moaned gently, catching a glimpse of Elliot’s sharp blue eyes watching him, like a lion ready to feast. He could never tire of that lustful look on Elliot’s normally kind face. 

Elliot undid Leo’s pants, sneaking his hand under Leo’s underwear. Elliot wrapped his hand around Leo’s half-hard cock, stroking it lightly. Leo began to move his hips in rhythm with his hand. “Don’t tease me…” Leo ordered, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“I’m not teasing you.” Elliot countered, his hand moving faster. Leo gasped for breath, his hips beginning to quiver. He felt the urge to come start to rise up. Elliot used his free hand to remove Leo’s pants, watching the now-nude Leo squirm under his touch. 

“No, I don’t want to come like this…” Leo whined, the sensation getting stronger. Elliot continued to jerk him off, leaning down to kiss his chest. Leo felt himself getting close. “Elliot, no….”

“Don’t worry,” Elliot assured, “I’m not going to make you come yet.” Elliot lifted his hand from Leo’s dick as Leo neared climax, Leo’s back arching, aching for release. 

“You… ass…” Leo whimpered.

Elliot smirked at him. “I thought you said you didn’t want to come like that?” 

Leo pouted, pulling Elliot in for a kiss, pressing his chest close to him. “Then you better hurry up.” He demanded. 

“Yes, sir.” Elliot grinned, his fingers pressing against Leo’s lower entrance. To his surprise, two fingers quickly slid inside, causing Leo to let out another deep moan. “Did… did you prep already?” Elliot stammered, stretching Leo’s hole.

Leo gave him a wicked smile. “I told you I was going to be your present, didn’t I?” 

Elliot quickly pulled his pants off, exposing his own hard dick as he positioned himself between Leo’s legs. “Then I’d better not waste anymore time.” Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot’s back as Elliot thrust inside with one powerful motion, Leo using every bit of his self-control to keep himself from coming. 

“I’m gonna move now.” Elliot warned, Leo still gasping for breath. Elliot rocked his hips slowly at first, hitting Leo in his deepest parts. Leo could feel Elliot’s heat pulsing inside him, his thrusts getting stronger and faster. Elliot kissed Leo’s neck, grunting with each thrust. 

Leo closed his eyes, the heat spreading out to the rest of his body, melting his consciousness away. Elliot shifted his position, thrusting deeper, Leo moaning in delight. He was close, and judging by the increasing ferocity of Elliot’s gasps, so was he. Leo clutched Elliot’s hair. “Hurry, I wanna come…”

Elliot shoved himself deep inside, slamming into Leo’s thin body repeatedly, fighting for release. Leo’s hole tightened around him as Leo reached climax, causing Elliot to burst inside him, emptying his load entirely. Leo panted for breath as Elliot pulled out, examining his handiwork. Leo saw his cum had covered Elliot’s muscled chest, Elliot grabbing a tissue to clean himself up. 

“Not bad.” Leo complimented, enjoying the view and the pleasant sensation that lingered in his netherregions. “Did you enjoy your present?” He teased, turning on his stomach to reach for the bottle of water he had next to the bed.

Elliot looked down at Leo’s ass, Leo’s hole still gapping and leaking Elliot’s cum. Elliot ran his hand up Leo’s thigh. “....You said I could do whatever I want, right?”

“I thought you just did.” Leo chuckled, taking a drink. Elliot climbed on top of Leo, who noticed Elliot’s cock was completely erect again. “You always did recover fast.”

“I want to do it again, can I?” Elliot asked, his gaze fixated on Leo’s ass.

“I just came….” Leo whined, noticing Elliot’s puppy dog eyes begin to pout. Leo sighed. What’s the harm in one more round? Leo slid his left leg up, fully exposing his rear. “So I guess you’re just going to have to be extra gentle.”

Elliot wasted no time, shoving himself back inside, Leo crying out at the suddenness of it. “I...said…. Gentle!” Leo bickered, Elliot slamming himself wildly inside him. 

“I can’t stop…” Elliot explained, grabbing Leo’s hips and pulling them in closer to him. “It feels so good…”

“Ellie, slow down….” Leo begged. His insides, still sensitive from coming, melted completely at the intensity of Elliot’s dick. Elliot bit Leo’s ear, grinding in deep, letting out a low growl. Leo clenched the sheets, feeling a new sensation rising up into his groin as Elliot rammed him. “Ellie, coming... something’s coming….”

Elliot refused to listen, increasing the speed of his hips, driving into Leo harder. He grabbed Leo’s hair, pulling Leo’s head back as he fucked him deep. Leo’s vision flashed white, his legs quivering as he reached climax, squirting on the bed. Elliot slowed to a stop, Leo shaking from the intensity of it. He turned Leo back over, Leo panting, eyes filled with tears, staring off into space. He was completely wrecked. And that just turned Elliot on more.

Elliot thrust back in, Leo moaning loudly, unable to form words, tears still streaming down his face. Elliot kissed his cheek, Leo wrapping his arms around him, digging his nails into Elliot’s back, drawing blood, the tinge of pain driving Elliot to go even harder. Elliot felt the rush of his own climax approaching, holding Leo tightly as he moved inside him. “Leo… I love you….” He whispered, cumming hard again. 

He collapsed onto Leo’s chest, breathing deeply as Leo nuzzled against him. Elliot turned to face Leo, Leo’s face still spaced out. Elliot stared into Leo’s eyes, dark and endless, an abyss that called Elliot into it. The thought of gold crossed his mind again, his chest throbbing slightly. He kissed Leo gently, stroking his cheek as Leo quietly passed out. Elliot brushed aside Leo’s bangs, staring at his face. “I love you so much…” He whispered.

Leo opened his eyes, feeling a warmth embrace wrapped around him. He wondered how long he had been asleep, the room dark and quiet, as he turned to see Elliot sleeping peacefully behind him, holding him close. Leo smiled to himself. “You really did whatever you wanted today, didn’t you?” He chuckled, pinching Elliot’s nose and watching his face scrunch up. Leo slid his hand into Elliot’s hair, enjoying the soft warmth. For so long he had dreamed of being with Elliot like this, and now they could finally be together. Even if Elliot didn’t remember. 

Leo spotted the ring still on his finger. Maybe there was still a part of Elliot that remembered all those years ago, somewhere deep inside him. Leo snuggled up close to Elliot’s chest. None of that mattered anymore. With or without memories, Elliot was here with him now, laughing with him, talking with him, loving him. And that was enough. Leo held Elliot tightly to him, taking in a deep breath of his scent as he drifted off back to sleep. Yes, this was more than enough. 


End file.
